


Pulsation

by daalex



Series: Control [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Choking, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Flirting, Groping, Heavy Petting, Kitchen Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Quickies, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Repayment of the wager has been forfeited, as the terms were violated.  Perhaps the violation was wanted.  Erm.  Warranted.





	Pulsation

**Author's Note:**

> i thank you in advance for the kudos and hits. 
> 
> light content warning for tip-toe'ing on blurred lines of infidelity.  
warning: **strong sexual content within.** read at your own discretion.
> 
> Lore Olympus is property of Rachel Smythe.

Persephone felt herself becoming faint, as her legs finally gave way from beneath her. She could no longer keep her sounds quiet; moaning like a cat that was in heat. Completely lost in the glory of her climax, she began to slip down to the floor as her body quaked. However, a pair of calloused, golden hands that were attached to scarred, taut, muscled arms caught her before she fell to the ground completely.

Ares held the goddess in his hands, firmly, watching her; calculating his next move as a lion would deliberate their next step before pouncing on their prey. He studied her; the rise and fall of her chest, the moans of pleasure soaked with her arousal, the way her body quivered as her orgasm ran through her body like a swift, coursing river. Gradually, Persephone’s vigorous movements subsided, as her mind struggled to climb its way back down from a mountainous peak of ecstasy and slowly descend into the reality that stood before her, in the form of a tall, broad shouldered, handsome, muscular man with skin like sunflowers, and eyes that were a brazen red that flickered mysteriously, like the sky just before the sun’s dawn. As she fought to withstand the aftershocks of her climax, as all senses of judgement were clouded by lust, she found herself grasping at Ares’ collar; her chest puffing up and down with her erratic breathing. Pulling him closer to her, she looked in his eyes, feeling delirious with desire. Ares leaned in, meeting her forehead with his own, and lightly caressed her cheek. Persephone licked her lips, and bit her bottom one, while pressing her hips up against his own. He looked into in her eyes; low and heavy, as she breathed on his lips. Gently closing the distance between her mouth and his, Ares clutched Persephone’s hand that was on his own collar, as he felt his own erection come alive from behind the confines of his pants. Her lips brushed his, lightly, in anticipation of a kiss. Tepidly, cautiously, he lingered; enchanted by her presence, as he stroked her jawline once again. She was so close to him that they could have devoured one another in an instant.

“Got a text that said that you were acting weird,” Ares whispered, feeling her breath on his nose and lips. “This all but confirms it.”

Backing away from her face, he gently tucked her hair behind her ear as her body’s movements continued to dwindle. She also discovered that at some point in the mist of her erotic trance, the gadget that relentlessly attacked her clit was powered down. Now all that was left was for her to come down from the high of her orgasm.

“I think… I need some water,” Persephone finally declared.  
“You definitely need… something,” Ares reproached.  
“Don’t.” Persephone began to walk away, though still clutching the railing as she stepped, finding that her legs were still very weak.  
“’Don’t’ what? You’re the one that’s about to come apart in the middle of the foyer, like a fucking cat in heat. Clawing at anything, looking for somebody to scratch that itch you seemed to have.”  
He then ran his fingernails along her spine for added emphasis, clawing at her as she instinctively arched her back against his touch. Her body was still hyper-sensitive to any kind of external contact, and his nails digging into her fabric and flesh were doing something more than what that little device between her legs had started.

“You’re still horny as shit, aren’t you, pussycat?” he whispered.

Pausing to regain her clarity, Persephone stood fully to her feet and continued her stroll to the kitchen. She heard the sound of other men in the entertainment room not too far away, seeming to be amid a poker game. Poseidon’s laughter. Hermes’ light hearded sing song voice. Zeus’ cackle. Hades’ groan of irritation. She opened the fridge to scour for something to drink and helped herself to a bottle of water from the lower shelf. As she turned to close the door, Ares was right there, placing one hand atop the icebox as he positioned himself in front of Persephone. She eyed him up and down; a thin, black v-neck t-shirt that was struggling to keep his muscles covered. Grey sweatpants that would never be able to disguise his erection at half-mast, as the fabric traveled down his thick thighs and legs, tucking into clunky combat boots that he wore for motorcycle riding.

“Ares,” she mumbled. “I can’t. Whatever… we… had, ended before I was married.”  
He stepped close once again, using his knee to spread her legs slightly, inviting her hips to meet his rising dick once more. She held her breath. Leaning in, he moved his lips up and down her jawline, until he met her ear.  
“I don’t give a single _fuck_ about a title,” he breathed. “If you were truly satisfied, you wouldn’t be trembling beneath me, needing more than just that itch to be scratched, little pussycat…”  
“_Ares…_” Saying his name was more yearning than protest. “Aphrodite’s… mmm…. downstairs too.”  
“And all the other geezers are just down the hall,” he chided. “Woman, I’ll take you right **here**, right **_now_**.”  
He snarled in her ear. Cupping her ass, he lifted her thigh up to press his dick against her, fully erect, as her leg wrapped around his own. She gasped at the girth as it laid into her, uncaring about the limited barrier of fabric that separated the two of them. Her eyes fluttered as memories of passionate sex with Ares, in hidden places played through her mind like a slow-motion movie scene. Breathing on her neck, he smelled hints of roses and vanilla as he clutched her asscheek tighter. Dragging his lips down, he gave her a light nibble on her collar. She smiled, as her mind immediately went to Hades.  
“No…. no, this is wrong,” she said quietly.

Gently caressing her thigh, he let his hand linger for just a second more before releasing her leg.

“Have it your way then.” 

He stepped away, with his rigid dick pitching quite the tent in his sweatpants. Walking back down the hallway, he called over his shoulder.  
“I’m heading out; I think a motorcycle ride can cool my jets for now. Hopefully you can find something to cool your own.”

Persephone eyed him as he sauntered down the hall, with his hands in his pockets all nonchalantly. He had no class and no decorum, but he was arousing none the least.

“Let me know if _you_ need a ride,” he chuckled.

Raising an eyebrow, she chugged her water, letting the icy water cool her core and calm her breathing. She reached into her pocket to grasp her phone and text Hades.

**Persephone:**  
_You are the worst scoundrel ever, in all of the realms, and in all of the centuries that the Underworld has ever existed._

**Hades:**  
_What did I do now? I thought you were enjoying the saucy sex scene with the other ladies. _

**Persephone:**  
_No more bullshit. No more games. I’m ready._

**Hades**:  
_No more games? Well I am losing here at poker. They keep saying empty your pockets and I just keep creating diamonds and rubies to wager with. _  
_Maybe Zeus will catch on ;)_  
_But I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about; you and I haven’t even gotten started! >:) _  
_Why are you being a spoil sport?_

**Persephone:**  
_Took the speed to level five and the vibration pattern changed? That’s not playing fair. _

**Hades:**  
_I still have no clue what you’re talking about. _

It was then that the device powered on once again. Knowing better than to allow herself to be vulnerable in the open once again, Persephone scrambled back down the steps of the kitchen and barricaded herself in the bathroom. Not even bothering to turn on the light, she began to unbutton her pants and blouse. She was hot all over, and still very sensitive from how strongly the previous orgasm had ravaged her body, combined with Ares’s advances. Recalling the scratch of his nails down her spine, the heat of his breath on her lips and skin, the feel of his body so close to his; how hard he was against her. She had to tear that memory away. 

**Persephone:**  
_If you love me, you will fuck me, and you will fuck me hard. Now. Bathroom, mid floor._

The speed of the mechanism in her pants reached level two. Persephone slid against the wall of the tiny lavatory, writhing as sparks of joy pinged all over like fireworks. She pinched her own nipple and bit one of her fingers to keep from moaning in pain. Smelling hints of cedar and smoke, Hades rematerialized before her with a low, blue glow. 

“_Hades_!” she moaned.  
“Persephone, I—”

She didn’t allow for him to get any more words out. Yanking him by his tie, she pulled his body to hers and met his mouth with a fervid kiss; wet and sloppy, licking all around his lips and savoring the scent of his skin. His hands roamed up and down her back and thighs as she positioned herself on edge of the sink. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his body to her own, grinding against his stiff dick that yearned to be released from the enclosure of his zipper. Sliding her hands up his shoulders, she hooked her thumbs underneath the collar of his blazer and helped him to remove it, as he ripped at the buttons of her blouse, popping them off in succession as if they were kernels of popcorn. Persephone squealed in delight as her breasts were exposed to the cool air, and Hades immediately went to grasp one, kneading it as she tore at his button up shirt. 

“Sweetness! Shit—” he stammered, as she moved the tattered fabric aside to lick and scratch at his chest.  
“I said **fuck** me, Hades—fuck me…. like there’s no tomorrow. **_Please_**!”

She was breathless. His eyes glinted red in the shadowy darkness of the bathroom, as he stepped back to unbuckle his trousers. In a state of ecstasy, Persephone continued to moan and mewl as the device did its work against her clit, kneading at her breasts and pinching her nipples that were hardened beneath the delicate flowery lace of her bra. Her body flailed as she felt the heat of her orgasm gathering beneath her stomach. 

Hades shed the remnants of his dress shirt as if it were a robe, and lowered his trousers, releasing his massive cock that stood at attention, saluting its mate between Persephone’s legs. He then tugged at her already loosened pants, and she grabbed his neck long enough to have him lift her from the sink to remove them from her ankles completely; panties and all. 

Relieved to no longer have that vibration against her clit, she reached out to grasp his thick cock that throbbed within her delicate hand, as she kissed him once again, her lips desperate to taste him. He then set Persephone on the edge of the sink, as she guided him towards her, a ship set on a destination course to the slick harbor within her folds. Once the head of his veiny mass was at her entrance, he teased her slightly, lubricating the mushroom tip with her juices. She was ridiculously wet; soaked down to her thighs already. Hades reveled in it; the taste of her honeysuckle lips on his, the feel of her breasts and skin beneath his hands, and the way he felt as he fell into her with everything he had. 

“Fates, _yes_!” she moaned into his mouth, clawing at his back and squeezing her thighs to bring his hips closer to her own.   
“Damn sweetness --- I’m… **shit**, you’re … so… wet… **_Mmm_**!”  
Drawing back, he crashed into her again, as she screamed, biting his lip so hard she drew a drop of ichor. She clutched him as if he were a lifeline, and she was dying for rescue; for liberation; for release of the pleasure that was building up inside of her.   
“**Fuck**… me… _harder_!” she panted, as she bit into skin by his clavicle. 

Hades grabbed her by he asscheeks as he continued to pound into her, stroke by stroke, thrust by thrust. She drenched his dick with her first orgasm as her essence seeped out in small bursts between his hard fucking. Hades felt the pulse of her folds as it continued to drain him of his energy; his own climax due to arrive shortly if he maintained this pace. 

“_Yes_!” she screamed.  
“_Shhhh_,” Hades cautioned. The rhythm of his hips wavered as he felt the buildup of his climax gather inside of him.  
“Make me!” she yelled, challenging him. She was feral. He loved every second of it.

Taking the bait, Hades then clasped a hand at the base of her throat as his steel hard cock relentlessly penetrated deep, while her legs quivered and shook from his barrage of thrusts. She let one mewl escape, and he squeezed the base of her neck a little tighter. His eyes were a crimson red. 

“**_I …. Said… be… Quiet_**,” he groaned. It was only a matter of time now.  
“I …. Said… **_Harder_**!” she whispered from beneath his grasp.

Hades drew in and out of her pussy, skin slapping and clapping as if it were applause, giving praise for an impeccable performance. He let go of her neck and kissed her deeply again, losing his composure as he finally released and came.

“Gods Yes!” she squealed, moving her head to his shoulder to minimize her screams. 

Hades pumped into her, powerfully, whilst her walls quivered and pulsed around him, milking his essence from his dick as she rode the energy laden waves of her own climax. Breathless, he held her for a moment, reveling in the euphoria. Her heart was racing. His was as well. But she was satiated, floating in her own state of ecstasy once again, safe within his arms.

“Persephone,” he breathed.   
“That’s what I needed,” she replied, tried to catch her breath.  
“What on …. What in the realms!?” He was huffing, exhausted. “You just… we couldn’t wait until we were home, before desecrating my brother’s bathroom?”  
“You shouldn’t play dirty!” she whispered loudly.  
“I _still_ don’t know what you’re talking about!” he whispered back, just as loudly.

A knock upon the door brought their jubilation to an abrupt end. Hades and Persephone stood up, as she flicked on the lights and he reached for paper towels to clean up as much mess as they could in the rapid moments to come. Helping her back into her pants, he corrected his and retrieved his shredded shirt from the ground. She found her panties and tucked them and the device in her pocket, buttoning her blazer up to haphazardly conceal her exposed bra.

Another rap upon the door came.

“Just a minute,” Hades said in a cheesy, but blatantly guilty voice. Persephone snickered. Looking about the floor once again to verify all belongings were gathered, Hades cautiously opened the door. 

Standing on the other side was Ares, with a maroon flicker in his calculating, mysterious eyes.

Persephone peeked around Hades body to see Ares as well, and once they locked eyes, it was blatantly obvious what had transpired. She gasped as she blushed a deep shade of magenta, lowering her head to avoid his gaze.

An awkward moment of silence passed, before Hades grabbed Persephone by the hand.  
“Don’t ask questions,” he said to Ares.  
Ares remained silent as the pair exited the bathroom. As they began to walk past him, he interrupted them.

“Hey,” he mumbled.

Hades turned around, mildly annoyed. 

Ares then reached into the pocket of his sweatpants, and then pulled some small items. Extending his hand to Hades, he placed them in his palm. Hades eyes widened at the realization of what it was. His jaw dropped, as he saw the remote control device, mixed in with several diamonds and rubies from the poker game.

“Don’t ask questions,” Ares added, with a smug smirk.

© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> a) it was Hera who sent the text.
> 
> b) who knew that Ares was good at Poker? walking away with winnings and inadvertently a certain remote someone forgot was in their pocket. 
> 
> _sits and waits for the barrage of comments due to come._


End file.
